Power Weaponry
The power to create or use weapons capable of powers. Variation of Equipment Usage. Not to be confused with Powers Via Weapon. Also Called *Supernatural Weaponry *Weapons Of Power Capabilities The user can use various types of weapons, such as blades, polearms, and whips, capable of having individual superpowers including elements, psionics, magic, spirits, divine or demonic energy, etc. Others can channel their own powers into their weapons as conduits to enhance and empower their weapons to be capable of powers. Applications * Channeling * Infusion * Weapon Enhancement * Weaponry Refinement Variations * Absolute Weaponry * Absorption Weaponry * Acid Weaponry * Acidic Poison Weaponry * Adaptive Weaponry * Adhesive Weaponry * Aether Weaponry * Alien Weaponry * Animal Weaponry * Anti-Power Weaponry * Antimatter Weaponry * Apocalyptic Weaponry * Benefic Weaponry * Biotic Weaponry * Blessed Weaponry * Chaos Weaponry * Cold Weaponry * Combined Weaponry * Corruption Weaponry * Cosmic Weaponry * Creative Weaponry * Cursed Weaponry * Dark Matter Weaponry * Death Weaponry * Demonic Weaponry * Destiny Weaponry * Destructive Weaponry * Digital Weaponry * Dimensional Weaponry * Divine Weaponry * Draconic Weaponry * Ectoplasmic Weaponry * Element Weaponry * Emotion Weaponry * Energized Weaponry * Explosive Weaponry * Gravitational Weaponry * Healing Weaponry * Heat Weaponry * Intangible Weaponry * Invisible Weaponry * Ionic Weaponry * Kinetic Weaponry * Life Weaponry * Lunar Weaponry * Magic Weaponry * Magnetic Weaponry * Malefic Weaponry * Nanite Weaponry * Nature Weaponry * Nether Weaponry * Omni-Weaponry * Order Weaponry * Orgamech Weaponry * Organite Weaponry * Pain Weaponry * Planetary Weaponry * Plant Weaponry * Plasma Weaponry * Portal Weaponry * Power Artillery * Primordial Weaponry * Psychic Weaponry * Purification Weaponry * Quantum Weaponry * Radiation Weaponry * Reality Weaponry * Replication Weaponry * Rocket Weaponry * Scientific Weaponry * Sentient Weaponry * Shapeshifting Weaponry * Slime Weaponry * Solar Weaponry * Sonic Weaponry * Spatial Weaponry * Spiritual Weaponry * Stellar Weaponry * Summon Weaponry * Swiss Army Weaponry * Symbiotic Weaponry * Technological Weaponry * Technomagical Weaponry * Teleportation Weaponry * Temporal Weaponry * Thermal Weaponry * Transcendent Weaponry * Transformation Weaponry * Truth Weaponry * Universal Weaponry * Vibration Weaponry * Void Weaponry * Weather Weaponry * Yin & Yang Weaponry Associations * Equipment Usage * Impossible Forging * Meta Crafting * Powers Via Weapon * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Weapon Arsenal * Weapon Creation Limitations * May only be able to channel one type of power. * Useless without weapon conduit. Known Users * Augus (Asura's Wrath) * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Hei (Darker than Black) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Kratos (God of War) * First Spinjitzu Master/Elemental Masters of Fire (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Ghost Riders (Marvel Comics) * Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom Cassidy (Marvel Comics) * Keniuchio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) * Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Thor Odinson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Psykers (Warhammer 40k) Known Weapons *Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords (Naruto) *Claw/Hand of Tsul 'Kalu, (The Secret Saturdays) Gallery Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) can use his sword, Wailing Dark as a conduit for his Mantra attacks. Rin falme.jpg|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) uses his sword, Kurikara, to utilize his demonic form and powers. Slayeractivationspell.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses the Slayer Scythe as a conduit to cast a spell. Darker_than_BLACK_2_-_02_-_32.jpg|Hei (Darker than Black) often uses his knives as conduits to discharge electricity. Nero DMC4.png|Nero (Devil May Cry) uses Vergil's sword, Yamato, as a conduit to utilize his Devil Trigger. X-Men_Origins_Gambit.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) can use even simple playing cards as conduits for his kinetic powers. Silver-samurai.jpg|Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) using his sword as a conduit for his tachyon energy field. File:Ghost_Rider_army.jpg|Ghost Riders (Marvel Comics) Weaknessless_Soaring_Shortswords.png|Kujaku (Naruto) wields the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, which grant the user access to powerful wind techniques. Zakwithclaw.jpg|Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) using the Claw as a conduit to focus his cryptid powers. Blood_Angels_Librarian.jpg|Psykers (Warhammer 40k) channel or amplify their psychic power through Force Weapons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Items Category:Rare power